Alone
by forbiddensanctuary
Summary: Sisters Ren and Mae don't exactly have the best life has to offer, but when Mae's soul is taken Ren will have to go through Duelist Kingdom just to get her sister's soul back. What happens when she meets up with Yugi and the gang? Yugi x OC. Possible Yami x OC or Yami x Tea. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

1

"_Sister" I heard the voice of a child call out. I turned around, only to be met with the happy face of my younger sister. "Mae, you should be inside with mama, helping her with the cookies. Didn't you say you want to be a cook in the future?" I asked her._

_She smiled at me, "I want you to cook with me and mama too, big sis." I couldn't help but smile at my sister's cheeriness. "Okay then, last one there is a rotten egg." I said as I dashed straight for the back door that leads to the kitchen._

"_No fair big sis, you got a head start" My sister cried as she ran after me. When she caught up she tackled me to the ground and I landed on my back, her resting on my stomach. Soon, the scene changed completely._

_I am now inside our dark house, but this time I am against the wall, not able to move. I couldn't even close my eyes, for I didn't want to watch the scene that started to play out. _

_My parents are on the floor, crimson blood covering their bodies. A man is standing in front of my father, whom is on his knee's begging for the man to spare him. The man laughs at my father and knees him in the face, causing my father to fall to the floor, coughing up blood._

"_Please, if you don't spare me, spare my children." My father said as he stared up at the man. The response the man gave made my father look at me in fear. For the man took a gun out of his pocket and held it in my direction._

"_I spare no one." The man said as he pulled the trigger. If I could, I would have yelled out in fear. Soon, I felt someone holding onto me, their body shaking completely. For a second, I blanked out. I had no clue of my surrounding and thought I had been shot, but couldn't feel the pain._

_That is, until the person holding onto me yelled out in pain, causing their grip on me to loosen up a bit. "Awe, how touching. Taking the bullet for your daughter although it ensures your death. Though it won't make a difference, she is still going to die."_

_The last thing I remember is my dad speaking to me, "Take care of your sister."_

_The scene then burned away, only for another one to play out. I looked at my sister as she cried out for our parents, praying to god, asking if he could bring them back. The very scene breaks my heart, but I had to stay strong, for her._

_I reached my hand out and started to rub her back. She sniffed and looked over at me, only to stand up and hug me as tight as she can. "Big sis, could god bring back mama and papa so they can be with us?" She asked me as she dug her head in the crook of my neck._

_I pulled away from her and pointed at her heart. "He can't, but no matter where they are they're with us, just in here." Slowly she placed her hand over her heart and looked at me. "In my heart?" She said as stray tears fell down her face._

_As I wiped them away I nodded. "Yes, as long as you hold onto the love you hold for them and the love they held for you, they will always be there."_

_After that had been said, the scene shattered away, the setting turning into a hospital room. "Big sis, how much longer do you think it will be until I go to mother and father?" My sister asked me, her eyes avoiding mine._

_I bit my lip as I hung my head, my hands clutching onto my school bag. "I don't know. Why do you ask?" I asked her. "Because I want to know when I am going to see mother and father again, but I don't want to leave you behind."_

_I let out a shaky cry after she had said that. She placed her hand on my shoulder and then looked me in the eyes as she smiled. "And because of that, I'm not leaving you without a fight."_

_Those memories are some of few I will never be able to forget. No matter how hard I try, or how much I want to._

**Ren**

It's been 6 years since I had watched my mother and father die before me. It's been 4 years since my sister and I found out her heart is weak and that she could die at any given moment.

My name is Ren Sake; I am a 15 year old high school student. Well, if that's what you want to call me, I take my classes online so I can watch over my sister, Mae, whom has a weak heart. Every now and then I'll take her to the hospital for a checkup, but she loves it.

Every time we go she'll start playing the game Old Maid with the elderly people there, or the people whom practically live in the hospital. So she doesn't really have any friends her age, and I tell her that, but she always seems to not care.

My sister has long, hot pink hair with pink eyes. She is skinny and very frail; you can tell she is very weak, so I took martial arts so I could protect her when we go out in the city. No, I am not one of those girls that have a badass attitude and abs.

In fact, most people doubt that I can even fight because of my appearance. I have long blue hair that I always keep in a side ponytail and my body is said to be well developed by many, but that's coming mostly from the guys who've either tried something on me or the people my sister talk to at the hospital.

Apparently having curves in the 'right places' and size 38D breasts whilst being skinny, but not too skinny, is well developed for my age. I swear there are a lot of perverts in this city. Oh, right. I forgot to tell you where I live, silly me. My sister and I live in Domino city, where we stay is at a bakery I own.

When mother and father died, no one wanted us, but in the end we ended up with my mom's sister. For a while she treated us as though we had been burdens to her, but then something happened and she started to treat us as though we were her own children.

After a while of living with her I told her that I wanted to go out and use the money mother and father had left me in their will to buy a shop/ house so I can make it a bakery/house. She had been against the idea, but told me that if I could ever make a kind of sweet better than a professional, then she would let me.

This led to that and seeing as to where I live now, I won. Though instead of my mom's sister being mad about it, she had been very proud of me, and for a while she lived with us. Though that changed not to long after, you see, she has a job that makes it to where she is always traveling, so it's rare when we do see her.

Oh, I have to go, Mae and I have to go to the hospital for her annual checkup, wish us luck.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Ren**

"Mr. Avir, My sister and I made some sweets again, do you want one?" My sister asked an old man she had spotted in a hospital room as we passed by. The man, Avir, smiled at her and nodded.

"I would love some." That caused my sister to beam as she ran to his bed side and started to speak of all the sweets we have in the big rectangular box I am holding. I laughed as I entered the room as well.

"It's the same variety as every other time we come down." I told him, earning a smile from the old man and a glare from my sister. "Well you never know big sis, he might want to try something new." She protested.

I sighed, but smiled none the less. She then went back into the variety I had and when she had finished the old man chuckled. "If you mind, could I have a red bean pastry?" He asked Mae. She jumped up and nodded as she opened the box in my hands and grabbed one, handing it to the old man before her.

I softly smiled at the man, recalling as to why he would always have the red bean pastry. His wife had died at a young age and he had never been able to find another that could catch his heart. When he had proposed to her he had placed the ring inside a red bean pastry he had made, her favorite sweet.

Such a sad story behind can be held behind any object in this world. "Ren, we should get going or else the doctor will get mad." Mae squealed as she ran out of the room and down the hall, causing me and Mr. Avir to laugh.

"That girl is so kind; it's a pity to know that something is wrong with her heart. Well, have a nice day." He told me, I nodded and replied with a short, "I know, see you later."

When we had entered the doctor's room I saw her looking at me with an amused look as she rambled on. The doctor looked at me and smiled. "Looks like today she is having one of her better days, huh?" The doctor spoke.

I laughed and nodded as the doctor sat Mae down on a counter and started to run her through procedure. _Today is one of Mae's better days. Usually she has bags under her eyes and is sickly pale, sometimes she can hardly even move._

"Doc, we got you a new kind of sweet this time. I couldn't make it this time though because I burnt the first few when I tried, but sister helped me and we made it together. We made you a chocolate ganache cake."

The doctor smiled at her and laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, but I could see sadness flash across the doctors eyes. After Mae had finished her checkup I handed her the box. "Why don't you go give out the left over sweets to the kids here, okay?"

She smiled up at me and nodded, and with that she ran out of the room. For a while, I and the doctor sat in silence, but soon enough it had been broken. "I'm sorry to say this, but her condition hasn't gotten any better, but I will have to say, she is doing a good job at keeping it at bay and not let it get to her. Usually patients, even young ones, fall under stress and it makes the condition worse, but your sister is still the same as the last checkup. Though I still suggest you let her stay here with us, because as I recall, she could fall at any given moment and die."

"I know that, but I do have to say doctor, she would probably be better home. Because I think if I am to leave her here, then she would fall under stress and the rate of her dying even more soon would tear both me and her apart."

The doctor let out a sigh as she took off her glasses and placed them upon her desk. "I know that, but I hate to see a girl like that die so young. I especially hate it when we can't figure out how much time she may have left, but I do know everyone that I've met that has the same heart problem as her, has died. You've raised her well and have become attached to her, so I say if you ever think she should come here for however long you or she likes, she is welcome to."

"Thank you doctor, it means a lot to me that you are letting my sister stay with me. I promise you I will take extremely good care of her." The doctor smiled at me and shook her head. "You don't need to promise me that, because I already know you will"

After that said we said our goodbyes and went to find Mae. When I had found her she stood in a new patient's bedroom. I walked over to her and looked at the man. He has long white hair and a business suit on and over his left eye is some kind of trinket, that or that is his left eye.

I looked at my sister and raised an eyebrow. "So I take it he's younger than he looks seeing as to how I asked you to give some to the kids?" I joked, causing my sister to laugh. She looked up at me with a goofy smile, "This man created that dueling game you're into. You know, duel monsters." She told me.

I gasped and looked up at the man, "So you are Pegasus? I am so sorry if my sister disrupted you I-." He cut me off before I could finish speaking. "It is quite alright, she did give me a sweet and I have to say it was marvelous. And from what she has told me, you are quite the duelist."

He said to me. I just shook my head and smiled, "My sister believes that I am, although I've only duel only few people." I said as I gave my sister a look, causing her to nervously smile at me. The man raised an eyebrow, "Well, no matter. Because of that you have caught my interest. And I have a striking deal for you." He said to me.

I tilted my head to the side, curious as to what the deal is. "I am having a tournament in 3 days, and because of your sister I want you to participate in it. And there will be a gamble, I will take something of yours, and if you exceed my expectations, you will get it back. But if I win, I get to keep it, understood?"

I thought about it for a second._ No, I wouldn't take being able to lose something. I don't know what he would take from me._ I went to answer, but Mae had done it for me. "Of course she will Duel, and when she wins, she will exceed your expectations." She said to him.

A somewhat evil smirk resided on his face when she spoke that. "Excellent, then I can't wait to see what you can do."

**Pegasus**

That girl, she gives off an aura that she is good, but that she can also be a threat to my plans. Though, I can use her against Yugi boy and see if she can beat him. And that little sister of hers, Mae, sure she is a nice kid, but I could use her soul along with Yugi's grandpa's.

Though, I feel bad for some reason. It's probably just something I ate. Yeah, that's it.

**Mae**

I looked up at my big sis as she scolded me. "Why is it so wrong I said yes for you?" I asked her, not really seeing the problem with it. She let out a sigh as she looked at me with a disapproving look. "Because he said he was going to take something of ours and it will be on the line"

I then noticed her gaze go down to the heart shaped locket place around her neck. She told me that it was something that she found in our parents room the day before _that_ happened.

"I'm sorry big sis. I just thought that it would be nice for you to go out and do something without me holding you back." I told her, my eye traveling down to the ground. I always feel like I'm keeping her away from doing things she loves to do.

I mean, after all I am keeping her away from school and from making friends. The next thing I know I am in the warm embrace of my big sis. "You don't hold me back. It's my own choice that I do certain things, but you know what. I'll do this one for you."

I smiled up at her with tears in my eyes and slowly felt myself slipping away, but the thing is. I don't think it's sleep I am falling into.


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Ren**

"M-Mae? C'mon Mae, wake up!" I said as I started to shake my sister, whom is unconscious in my arms. I look around the hallway of the hospital frantically, hoping for some to show up that can help.

I know this may be disrupting the peace, but I don't have enough time. "Someone help me, my little sister has fallen ill." I yelled at the top of my lungs, praying that someone would come soon. And to my luck, someone did.

A doctor in his late 40's ran over to me and checked her pulse. "Make sure her pulse is constant, I'll be back with some other people and a bed so we can get her a room." He told me as he ran off for more help.

I bit my lip and did as he said. _Thump, thump, thump._ A shaky breath passed my lips as I did my best on concentrating on her pulse. _1, 2, 3. 1 2 3. 1 2, _I took a sharp intake of air as her heart skipped a beat.

When the man had come back, him and some nurses placed her on a bed and started to make their way down the halls. I had been about to go after until the doctor pulled me back. "Miss Ren, we know your sister and her condition and that you are worried, so I suggest you go home, relax, and come back in a few days."

"Why a few days? Why not tomorrow?" I snapped, causing him to place a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Because if there are any problems with her then they will be fixed by the time you arrive, now please, for your sister…" He trailed off.

I let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine, I'm going home. But only for my sister." And with that I slowly made my way down the corridors of the hospital and back to my place. Though, right before I had left, Pegasus passed me, a smirk playing on his lips.

When I got home, I couldn't help but fall to my knees and curl up in a ball. Tears started to cascade down my face as I thought of Mae. She had been alright during checkup. And when we had gave Mr. Avir the red bean pastry. Maybe I stressed her out by scolding her, looks like I need to lighten up in that department.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I slowly stood up from my position and wiped away the tears that had stained my face with reddened marks. I then walked over to the door and slowly opened it, taking note to kill whoever is disturbing my distress moment.

The mailman looked at me with a nervous smile on his face when he took note of my reddened face and let out a nervous squeak. "Package for Ren."He said as he placed a huge white box in my hands and then bolted down the sidewalk as though I were going to devour him entirely.

I looked down at the box in my hands and sighed, I know if I don't open it now then later I'll just forget about it entirely. It would be best if I went ahead and opened it, then I can continue with my break down.

When I opened the box I couldn't help but glare at the contents inside. A dueling glove with 2 star chips plus a video. _That man works fast, but it's inconvenient that I would get this only moment after my sister's small moment at the hospital. That and we never gave him our address._

I grabbed the video from the box and shoved it harshly into the tape player, when done so the TV snapped on and Pegasus appeared on the screen. "Nice to see you Ren, you are the last person chosen to participate in duelist kingdom, feel honored. And the deal is still on of course, and I've already taken the item of importance." He said as he held up a duel monsters card, but the thing that shocked me most is that the picture is my sister.

"I decided to take your sisters soul as the deal, so that's why she had that small moment in the hospital." My eyes widened at the mention of that, I let out a deep growl as I glared at the man's motion picture.

"I decided in this game, I can use you as a pawn, or either have one of my other pieces take you out. I have decided that you are a threat to me, so I'm going to make sure you are dealt with in my own tournament, Tata~."

When his image left the screen I let out a frustrated scream. _How dare that bastard take my little sisters soul?_ I then blinked as panic started to rise within me at the mention of her soul. _Her heart problem, something bad could happen if she doesn't have her soul. No, it doesn't just mean that. It means, _"She won't have the will to fight against her problem."

Without another moment of thought I ran upstairs and started to pack water, food, clothes, and –of course- my deck. After I had all that packed and ready I placed my glove on and then noticed some cards in the box. Each card must have had some meaning, but I don't really care about that right now. All I care about is saving my little sister.

Pegasus, never mess with a sister panda. If you do, we crush your very being by sitting on you.** (Me: I really wanted to use the 'you mess with the bull you get the horns' one, but decided against it. I wanted to be original and I love panda's.)**

When I had arrived at the address given on one of the cards, I saw a long line of people waiting to board the boat. _So much competition, it makes me feel like I have little to no chance of saving my sister, but I can't just give up on her and have her as a soulless being for whatever left of her life is left._

When I joined the line, some man in a suit with pointy hair started to speak. I could only stare at him oddly. _Okay, seriously? It's just a card game. It's not like you're the FBI or anything along those lines._

"Hey you, get out of here. Only official contestants are allowed on board" I heard some man yell from a distance. I walked out of line to see a blonde guy being held by his upper arm by one of the men in suits.

In front of them is a small boy with tri-colored hair, staring at the blonde in shock of his actions. As they argued I heard one of them speak, "We'll have to call Mr. Pegasus about this" Said one of the men. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them, grabbed the man's phone, and chucked it out into the deep blue sea.

"What was that for girly?" One of the men asked/ yelled. "Look, I know that your boss would be fine with this guy getting on board, I mean if 2 of these two were to be eliminated, and then it's their own faults. And it proves how much of a duelist they are if they lose their _only_ star chip."

The man to my left let out a sigh of defeat, causing me to smirk. "Just let the damn kids on." This caused my smirk to grow as I started to trot back to my spot in line, only to be stopped by the tri-colored hair kid.

"Thank you for doing that…erg" "Ren" "Ren, well thanks." I waved my hand back at the kid. "I wouldn't be saying that right now kid, because this tournament, we may have to duel against each other. And you won't be thanking me when I kick your sorry ass."

"He isn't a kid lady, he's the big 16." That caused me to turn around and stare at him, then his friend. "I'm not any lady, either. I'm 16." That caused them both to stare at me and blush. "B-but you-your body is so-so…"

"I don't know whether or not to slap you because you're staring at me for all the wrong reasons or thank you for practically saying that I'm well developed for my age. Oh well, not matter, I should be going on the boat now. Bye." I said as I showed my star chips and boarded the boat.

Once on, I walked over to where the held the metal crates. Though I don't know exactly why they were needed, seeing as too we're only heading to a secluded private island that had no means for metal crates.

As I walked over I heard talking. "Shh, quiet, they'll hear you." "I don't care, Yugi's still the best" I sweat dropped, _So much for the men in suits taking care of people trying to board the boat without proof or identification._

I sighed and took out one of the boxes of sweets I had brought with me. I walked over to the crate I heard noises from and slowly opened the door. As I did so I could hear a girl shushing a guy. "I'm not stupid; I know you're in here. Though since I doubt you want to be seen, I'll just leave this here for you guys to eat. You can't starve yourselves or you might not make it the whole competition."

I heard the shuffling of feet as I turned around and partially closed the crate door, leaving a beam of moonlight to show me the figures of a guy and girl. Figures they would check it out after I leave, they must have been scared I would have fooled them.

After that I decided to take a walk around the boat, seeing as to how I don't have anything else to do currently at the moment. As I walked around I heard someone yell out, "No" The first thing I did is jump in surprise, but then I made a dash to where the yell had come from.

When I got to where I heard it I saw something cruel. A funny looking blue haired dude, laughing at 2 people that had gone overboard. I growled at the man and pushed him out of the way as I yelled out to the two in the water.

"Hang on, I'll find something to pull you up." I frantically looked around until finally my eyes landed on a step latter. As fast as I could, I hoisted it down to the two. Once they had grabbed on I almost fell over the railing, but a firm grip around my waist stopped that from happening and someone else grabbed onto the rope.

Once we had pulled the two up I place my hands on my knees as I started to pant. "You are really heavy." I said to the blonde guy from earlier. He just twitched as he looked over at me. "We almost drown and the first thing you tell me is 'you're heavy'? Why not a 'Are you alright'?" He asked me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well I am so very sorry that I helped you out of the water, would you have rather me let you drown instead while laughing at you like the freak over there?" I asked/yelled as I pointed to the blue haired dude.

Before he could reply the tri-colored one spoke, "Thank you for helping us again, I couldn't thank you enough." He said to me. I gave him a warming smile and replied. "It's no problem; just don't want to see anyone die" _Again_. I added bitterly.

"My name is Yugi and this is Joey. Those two are Tea and Tristan." He told me, motioning to the two that I had just recently noticed. I smiled at Tristan, "Thank you for making sure I didn't go over myself."

He just rubbed the back of his neck in response and gave me a nervous chuckle. "Don't mention it." He told me. "So Ren, what brings you here to Duelist Kingdom?" Joey asked me as he took a seat.

"I have something I need to settle with a certain someone, and they are here so I can't afford to lose. They had taken something very important to me." I told them, my cheery tone turning very serious and monotone. "Really? That's odd, because we're here to get something back that had been taken from me, and it's important too."

Yugi told me as he put on a poker face. I let out a sigh and walked over to the railing as the sun started to rise from the horizon. _Mae, I promise on the lives of those we cherish, I will bring you back no matter what the cost._


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Ren**

"Well Yugi and friends, this is where I say good bye to you four." I said to them as we stood on the dock at Duelist Kingdom. Tea looked at me oddly, "But don't we all have to go to the castle first? We can go there together you know." She said to me.

I gave her a smile, "Yeah, we do, but I have something I need to take care of first. So you guys can go on ahead." I told her, hoping she won't ask me what I need to do, and to my luck, she didn't.

"Okay then." She said as she walked towards Joey and Tristan. I went to walk away, but Yugi stopped me. "Then wouldn't this be a 'see you later'? I mean, we might run into each other later on, right?" He asked me, a warm smile playing on his lips.

I gave a small smile and nod, "Yeah, I guess it would be." He bowed and looked up at me with a wink, "Then I'll see you later Ren." I laughed at that, "See you later Yugi" And with that him and his friends walked ahead to the castle.

I walked over to the edge of the dock and sat down, my legs hanging off of the side. I grabbed my deck out of my pocket and started to shuffle through the cards. _I can't afford any strategy to slip up; I have to make sure I have each one planned out perfectly. If I lose then my sister my not make it, and if that happens, I don't know what I would do with myself._

_She is all I have left; I can't afford to lose her. Her life is on the line and this is the only way I can save her. That man, Pegasus, I can't believe he would take her soul. She had been nice to him and this is how he repays her? By taking away her soul, I can't wait to cream him at his own game. I will exceed his expectations and I will get her back. I promise you Mae, I will get you back._

I looked at 2 cards that I now hold in my hand and gave off a sigh. I don't exactly have all the cards needed for the full monster, so what does it matter to keep holding on to these two? I placed the cards down next to me and gazed down at the water, saddened. Only for my eyes to widen in surprise as I stared at the cards in the water and then the ones next to me.

I placed the cards in my deck and my deck in my holder and then leaned over the edge of the dock whilst I reached out for the cards. Once I had grabbed them, I stared at them in surprise. Tears then started to cascade down my face as I stared up at the sky. Maybe there is hope that I will save my sister with these cards.

_**Boom**_

I shrieked as I fall face first into the water below me. When I got back to the top and took a big breath of air, a serious look traced my features. Time to save my sister.

**Pegasus**

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with that Ren girl. While she duels, she seems to be sad, Croquet, bring me a file on Ren Natsume." I commanded.

Croquet looked at me and nodded as he walked over to the computer I kept in the corner and searched the girls name in the police file. "I found it mister Pegasus." He said to me, causing me to twitch in annoyance.

"Well bring it up on the screen." I commanded annoyed at to how clueless my staff can be at times. Especially that one with the brown pointy hair, oh how I wish I could just duct tape his mouth closed.

"Okay sir, it's online." He told me as he came to stand by my side. "I wish to be alone croquet." I said sternly to him, not wanting him in the room with me. He nodded and then followed my wishes by walking out of the room.

I let out a sigh and then looked up at the girl's record. Hmm, parents had been murdered while she was young, she moved in with her aunt, and she bought a bakery where she and her little sister live. Don't see why she would be sad though. I thought as I continued down the file, only for my eyes to stop at a certain paragraph.

Medical files, I wonder what those are all for. I turned around on my roller chair and rolled over to my computer and hit the medical files under her name. _She appears to be good, I wonder why…oh my._

"Master Pegasus, I must inform you…" Before he could speak another word I turned around and glared at croquet, "Whatever the problem is then fix it, I don't want to be bothered right now." I told him as I arose from my seat and started to make my way down to my chamber.

**Ren**

"Dark Magician girl, attack his life points directly" I commanded my dark magician girl. She gave off some kind of a laugh and attacked my opponent's life points. Once their life points hit zero they let out a sigh and got down from the arena, as well as I.

He walked over to me and handed me his star chips. "Good duel lady." He said me, causing me to twitch. I am not a lady, I'm just developed for my age, is there anything wrong with that?

I looked at my glove and smiled, I now have all 10 star chips, so that means I can save my sister now in the finals. I turned around and started to make my way through the wood to the castle, only to stop at the scene playing out before me.

Right now some guy with spiky black hair is carrying Joey into a cave. I let out a sigh and decided to follow them, seeing as to how I have a while to get to the castle. That and Joey may need some help kicking some ass.

As I slowly trailed behind, I heard Joey yell out in the distance of the cave. Looks like he just woke up, I thought as I ran to where the voice had come from. When I got there I stopped dead in my tracks and blinked a couple of times.

"Is it me, or does that kid look like he needs a doctor." I asked aloud, causing everyone to glance at me. Joey, however, looked more relieved to see me. "Ren, oh thank gad you're here. These guys are forcing me into a duel and I don't know what to do."

I looked at him as though he were stupid. "Well, first thing is, you duel and second thing is you win." Joey let out a sigh. "Well then, I guess I have no other choice but to duel you, but don't think I'm going to go easy." Joey said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

I blinked and then noticed our surroundings and what the kid looks like. Looks like he is scared of zombies, someone's screwed. "Hey Ren, could you be a pal and go look for Yugi and them?" He asked me.

I smiled up at him and nodded. "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" I asked him, giving him a knowing look. He hesitantly nodded and then faced the zombie looking kid, "It's time to duel"

I let out a sigh and then started to make my way out of the cave. _Let's see, I turned right to get here so I have to turn left to get out and then…AH. _"Ah" I yelled out in fear as darkness consumed me.

**Yugi**

"Did you guys hear that?" Tea asked as she walked forward a bit and looked at the cave before us uneasily. Bakura nodded, "It's either that or we have all gone insane." He said, causing me and Tristan to nod.

"We should go check it out." I suggested, curious as to who had screamed. When we walked in, we saw some coffins. "Who would leave these just standing here?" Bakura asked as he walked up to one. Tea walked up to the other one, "I wouldn't touch those guys" I warned them, only to have them push aside my comment.

I let out a sigh; they won't ever listen to me. Soon both the coffins started to rise and suddenly they opened, a skeleton both falling out on Bakura and Tea. While they ran around, I took out my phone and took a small video. I mean, it's not like they're ever going to see this.

Tristan then went and hit the one on Bakura and then someone hit the one off of Tea. All of us turned to see Ren holding the skull and then she crushed it. She then looked over at Bakura and talked him to the ground.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, I was scared that no one was going to open it and that I would be stuck there forever." She said as she clung to him, causing some kind of emotion to go off in me.

I walked up to her and held out my hand to her. "C'mon Ren, here take my hand." I said as I offered my hand to her. She looked at me and smiled, accepting it. As I helped her up I could feel my cheeks growing warm.

"Thanks Yugi." I smiled up at her and rubbed the back of my neck. "No problem, but why were you in the coffin?" I asked her, causing her to let out a sigh. Something must have scared her badly.

"Well you see, I had been looking for the exit to the cave and suddenly I was chased by some snakes that were hiding in some skulls, I then took shelter in the coffin, but then realized I couldn't get out." She said as she shivered as though remembering the memory had been just as horrible as going through it.

I nodded, "Why were you in the cave to begin with?" I asked her; curious as to why she would have gone deep into a cave. Her eyes then went wide as she let out a gasp. "Joey asked me to go find you guys, he has been forced into a duel." She told me.

I nodded, "Then lead the way" She then turned around and started to run in the direction of where she had last seen Joey, but as we ran, Tristan noticed something. "Hey, where's Bakura?" Tea blinked, "We didn't take any turns, so where could he have gone?"

We then heard a yell out in the distance. We all turned to see Bakura running towards us with a skeleton on his back. We all shrieked and I grabbed onto Ren's hand and started to run with her, the others following behind.

After a while we all fell to the ground and Tristan tore the skeleton off of Bakura and smashed the skull. I then looked ahead to see a cross road. I cupped my hands around Ren's and stared into her eyes. "Now which way did they take Joey?"

She went to answer me, but we all heard a small click and stared at Bakura. After a while of staring down the tunnel a huge boulder came rushing down towards us. Everyone let out a screech and we all started to run down the tunnel on our left.

"Ren, why didn't you tell us there were traps?" Tristan asked her as we continued to run. "I don't remember any being here when I followed Joey and those other people." She gave as a reply. Pegasus really likes to screw around with people.

"Ah" Bakura yelled as he tripped over his shoe lace and flew to the ground, the boulder crushing him. As we ran I then noticed Ren stop where she is and she took off one of her star chips, she then held the point side towards the boulder.

"Ren look out." Tristan and I yelled, but she still stood there, a determined look on her face. I closed my eyes when I saw the boulder an inch away from her. "Ren" I yelled, but the only sound that had been heard through my yelling had been a huge, _pop._

I opened my eyes to see a speaker on the ground and Ren placing her star chip back in her holder. I then gasped when I realized something; she already has her ten star chips. She's a finalist, so that means we may have to duel.

She then looked over at us and smiled, "Looks like what I thought had been true. Bakura only screamed because he had been scared when the balloon boulder got him, not pain." "Good thinking Ren, didn't think you had the guts to try out your own deadly theory"

Tristan said as he gave her a pat on the back. "You alright Bakura?" "I think I may be scarred for life, but yeah. I'm just fine." "Well okay then, I'm going to carry you so we don't have you activate anything else while Ren leads the way"

She smiled and then started to make my way through the cave, and then soon enough Joey and the zombie kid came into view. And the person Kaiba had told us about as well, and I have a feeling we're going to see even more of him later on.

**Ren**

"Joey, over here" I called out as I ran towards the small dueling arena. Joey turned around and looked at us relieved. Maybe I should have gotten here sooner. "Thanks for bringing them Ren, I owe you." He said to me. I gave him a smile and nodded.

We went to walk towards Joey, but two guys got in our way. Tristan ran at one of them, but they got him distracted by hitting his head with a marble, they then used that time to punch in in the gut.

Joey had about jumped over the platform he is on, but stopped whenever some blonde with an American bandana spoke, "If you do that you lose the duel and your star chips belong to me." He said, I just rolled my eyes and started to search through my bag.

When I came to what I had been looking for I threw the guys in front of us a smirk. Though they didn't notice it, because they just watched as Tristan got up and threw Joey his wallet, which had a picture of someone named Serenity.

While the two guys weren't looking I shook up the item in my hand and then sprayed them, causing them to scream out in pain. "You fucking bitch" One of them screeched as they fell to their knees, writhing in pain. The other one started throwing up because the fumes had been too strong for him to handle.

"Just what did you do to them?" Mr. America asked me as he looked at his lackeys. "Don't mess with me or anyone near me, I swear to god that I will spray you with this bear mace next if you do." I threatened, causing him to take a few steps back and sit back down where he had been before.

"Why do you have bear mace?" Bakura asked me, which I replied with a shrug and a, "Normal mace just doesn't cut it." Yugi nervously laughed, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Everyone else nodded in agreement and the duel continued.

As they played, Bandit Keith would tell the zombie kid which cards to play. I swear I am so close to spraying that man in the eyes with bear mace if he doesn't shut the fuck up. "Joey, you've got a magic card in your deck that can turn this whole thing around." Yugi yelled out to Joey. My eyes then slightly widened as I face palmed.

Of course, Shield and Sword, it switches out the defense and attack points of your opponents monster as well as yourself. And to Joey's luck, he drew the right card. And after that card had been use, he won.

Bandit Keith and his lackeys left while we congratulated Joey on his win. "I got lucky, didn't I?" Yugi shook his head, "It wasn't luck Joey. It was you determination and trust in the cards, and the promise you made to your sister, that's what made you win."

_Sister._ My eyes then widened at that word while I looked at Joey's and Yugi's gloves. They don't have enough star chips, and I'm the only one in here that has all of them. I promised her that I would get her back and I am going to keep that promise.

I then notice that I had trailed behind the group while they were walking to where they had entered the cave from. _Maybe if I stay behind they'll forget about me and won't go after my star chips._ My heart then stopped when I heard Tea yell, "Are we really trapped in here?"

I took a step back and then turned around, running throughout the cave, not really caring where it led me, as long as it is away from them.

**Tea**

"Bakura, where are you going?" I asked as Bakura started to walk forward, his necklace pointing in some direction. He then explained that his necklace could search of people with items like his and Yugi's. Well that makes sense.

"Oh, right. Ren, you don't know about these-Ren?" I asked as I turned around to look for her. "Guys, Ren is missing." I freaked, causing them to freak out as well. "Maybe she got out of the cave before the others?" Bakura suggested, causing me to shake my head.

"I remember her standing next to me the entire time, she couldn't have." Before anyone else could speak, Bakura's necklace started to pull him in the direction it is pointing, causing us to have to run after him to keep up.

As we ran after him, we saw him standing in front of someone, and that someone is standing in front of a door. "Ren"

**Ren**

"Ren" Yugi called out to me as he and the others stopped right in front of me. "You worried us for a second, why did you run off?" He asked me, causing me to bite my lip and gaze at the ground.

"Ren" Joey said, confused at my odd behavior. I just took a step back and ran through the door behind me, closing it as well. The next thing I know to guys are flipping around and introducing them.

"I am Para." "I am Dox" They introduced. I just walked right passed them, but they stopped me before I reached the doors. "You have to choose a door. One leads to a maze and the other outside." They spoke in union. At the moment I don't really feel like choosing, so I just stared at the both of them and brought out the bear mace.

They both jumped at the sight of it and opened a door that led outside. I walked out and when it shut behind me I could hear Para and Dox, introducing them to Yugi and friends. I turned around and looked up at the castle. _I'm on my way, Mae._


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Ren**

"Seto?" I questioned as I stopped in my tracks at the very top of the stairs. His eyes traveled down to me, slightly widening. "Ren? What are you doing here?" He asked me, clearly shocked of me being here.

"Pegasus." I stated simply, causing him to nod. "It's been a while, how have you been?" I asked him as I placed my bag down on the step I stand upon and leaned against the railing. "Alright, I guess. Right now I'm just trying to get Mokuba's soul back."

He told me, his voice neutral of emotion. Looks like he's changed, but not for the good. I know him because while they were trying to see whom I and Mae were going to live with, we had been kept in the orphanage he stayed at.

"Same here." Kaiba's eyes went wide as he stared at me whilst clenching his fists. "You mean to tell me he took Mae's soul as well? Damn it." He cursed as he turned around and hit the door full on.

"Has he done anything else to you?" He asked me, completely concerned about my wellbeing. I shook my head, causing him to let out a sigh in relief. He went to say something, but stopped and went back to his neutral expression.

"I can't let you pass Yugi." He simply stated, causing me to turn around and look at Yugi and his group. "I've won ten star chips Kaiba, so stand aside." "You may have won enough, but I can't allow you to face Pegasus. He is mine. You and I are going to have one final duel, you shall lose and I will win"

"Step aside Kaiba" Yugi commanded as he and his friends walked up the steps, coming closer to me and Kaiba. "I'm not dueling you, I don't have to" I almost laughed at that. Well he really stated the obvious.

"You're just afraid that your so called 'Heart Of The Cards' will fail you." "He doesn't have to do anything." Tea defended him. I then blinked when I realized something. "Kaiba, then duel me."

Kaiba looked at me with that neutral expression of his, but I could see the shock that is in his eyes. "And why would I do that?" He asked me, making me frown. Something bad must have happened to Kaiba in the past, that or he's just on his man period.

"Because I'm after Pegasus as well Kaiba, and you know it." "My only concern is Yugi. And Yugi, I can fight with fire and passion this time." I looked at Yugi to see him staring at Kaiba with a look of realization.

"I've changed, I deserve a rematch. Give me a chance to play you now Yugi. Let me play you for the right reasons." I saw a look in Yugi's eyes. Looks like him and Kaiba are going to duel again, this will be interesting.

Then, for a moment, time stopped around us. Yugi's puzzle that hangs around his neck started to glow as he shouted out, "Yu-Gi-Oh" but his lips had not moved. The next thing I know time is back and Yugi is taller, there are blonde streaks going throughout the black and crimson part of his hair and his ever so innocent eyes are now penetrating and determined.

His eyes then wandered over to me, realizing that I had just seen his transformation. Before he could do anything, time had started back again. Or, had it stopped in the first place? Because where ever I had been it was dark, and when Yugi when Yugi had called out that chant he had been engulfed by a blue light and symbols danced around the floor.

"I accept your duel kaiba" He said, his voice more strong than ever. Kaiba smirked, "Our dueling field has been prepared, follow me." Kaiba spoke in a smug voice, causing me to sigh. _Just what has happened to you Seto?_

Kaiba then led the way to where the two of them shall be dueling. Once we got to the roof Kaiba stood across from Yugi and gave him some kind of device that could project their monsters when summoned.

"Let's Duel" They spoke in unison.


End file.
